1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in lighting systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a lighting system particularly designed and constructed for illuminating the opposite faces of a picture being viewed in a three dimensional viewing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many three dimensional viewers of the stereoscopic type wherein a pair of matched left and right eye images or pictures may be viewed simultaneously to simulate three dimensions. These three dimensional viewing devices normally utilize a pair of pictures arranged side-by-side in a common carrier member, and the lighting thereof is a relatively simple matter during a viewing procedure. However, as shown in my co-pending application Ser. No. 405,392, filed Oct. 11, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,564, and entitled "Viewing System Providing Compatability Between Two Dimensional Pictures and Three Dimensional Viewing Thereof" a stereographic type viewing system is disclosed wherein a single picture having a pair of right eye and left eye images mounted back-to-back may be viewed in the viewer apparatus in three dimensions, but may be equally satisfactorily viewed in the usual two dimensional display. The interior lighting of the viewer of this two dimensional-three dimensional compatibility system becomes somewhat more difficult in that it is important to disperse the light substantially equally across the entire surface of the front as well as the back of the picture disposed within the viewer during the three dimensional viewing process.